ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Were All
And Then There Were All'' ''is the pilot episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Protector, and is the episode that Ben has the Master Control. It is followed by TBA. Synopsis Ben is kidnapped by an old enemy with a dangerous plan, with dire consequences for the Universe... Plot A metal corridor, with blinking lights and computer screens. A figure runs around the corner, and finds the end blocked by a locked door. Angry, he turns around, raising an energy weapon. This is SixSix. He knows something is coming, and it barrels around the corner. RATH: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING SIXSIX THE MUTATED SOTORAGGIAN! DON'T TRY TO DETONATE EARTH'S CORE, EVER AGAIN! NOW, TELL ME - WHO PUT YOU UP TO IT? WHO? The Appoplexian inched closer to the cyborg bounty hunter, who fired his laser at Rath multiple times, to no effect. RATH: OK! YOU JUST MADE ME REALLY ANGRY! Rath slams down the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, and in a green flash transforms into Ultimate Rath. He is so angry, he can hardly speak. ULTIMATE RATH: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! WHO! HIRED! YOU? SIXSIX: *computer-generated voice as the guttural language of his people is spoken behind the translator* Please, stop. I will tell you. I do not know the identity of my client. He was definitely evil though. And, even though I probably shouldn't tell you this, he didn't want Earth. He wanted to attack...you. He said he wanted to kill Benjamin Tennyson. Ultimate Rath devolves into Rath, and takes SixSix's energy ray, snapping it in half. RATH: Alright, Mr. SixSix, I'mma take you to the Plumbers prison now. You're going away for a long time... He is cut off by SixSix pressing a button on his wrist, and vanishes in a shimmer of purple light. RATH: DAMMIT! Opening Theme- Plumbers base, Max Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Ben Tennyson, and Kevin Levin are eating lunch, when Azmuth teleports in. AZMUTH: Greetings. BEN: Oh, hello Azmuth. AZMUTH: I have been thinking. The Ultimatrix has been locked for quite some time now, and I finally think that you are mature enough to have it unlocked. You can now transform into every being in the Codon Stream, and transform from alien to alien. Also, time-out is now off. He presses a button on the side of the Ultimatrix, and inputs a code on a holographic keypad. It glows a brighter green, then returns to normal. BEN: Wow! Thanks, Azmuth! AZMUTH: You are welcome. I must be going, I am inventing a way to detect Chronosapien movement through the temporal marsh. BEN: I...uh...I don't know what that means, but good luck. Bye! AZMUTH: Farewell. Azmuth presses a button on his wrist computer, and teleports away MAX: Congratulations, Ben! GWEN: Yeah, well done! KEVIN: Congrats, dude. BEN: Wow, this is....amazing. The Ultimatrix suddenly turns red however - and not just the dial, the whole thing. Red electricity stuns Ben, and keeps him in place. A red hologram of a face pops up on the dial. HOLOGRAM: Yes, amazing. Amazing that I have managed to connect my computer with your Ultimatrix's master control, and then persuade Azmuth to unlock that Master Control, therefore linking our computers. BEN: There's only one person I know who'd gloat his plan in front of everybody. But I can't turn my head to see. Is it, guys? Is it Albedo. GWEN: I'm afraid it is.. ALBEDO: Yes! I hired SixSix, Ben! He would never detonate Earth! Instead, I needed him to fire an energy blast at your Ultimatrix symbol. I then controlled Azmuth's mind to unlock your Master Control. See you in a sec, Benny Boy! Ben is teleported in a red light. The others look on in horror. The planet Galvan Prime, a large laboratory. Ben is tied to a large chair, his right arm in a brace. Albedo is attempting to remove the Ultimatrix. BEN: Stop it, Albedo. The Plumbers will never let you do this. ALBEDO: They'll never even know it happened. How about I tell you my plan. BEN: Oh, here we go. ALBEDO: Once I regain the Ultimatrix, as it was rightly mine in the first place, I will turn into the being you call Clockwork, the Ultimatrix sample of a Chronosapien, and erase you from history. BEN: But won't that cause a- ALBEDO: Paradox? Why, yes. And the man himself, Professor Paradox will attempt to intervene. However, I will transform into a Celestialsapien- BEN: Alien X! ALBEDO: Don't interrupt! Anyway, I will transform into, as you put it, Alien X, and convince them to do what Bellicus and Serena have always wished to do - wipe Paradox out! And then I will be free! BEN: But Alien X is locked! He's been put into a subsidiary of the Ultimatrix that can't be accessed by normal control...oh.... ALBEDO: Yes, my friend. The Master Control. BEN: You can't do this, Albedo. What do you get out of it? ALBEDO: Universal domination! BEN: Aside from that. People will stop you! Gwen. Kevin. Max and the Plumbers! ALBEDO: I'll stop them! Ha! They are puny. BEN: No! Please! ALBEDO: Nothing can stop me now! Albedo presses a series of buttons on the Ultimatrix, and it turns from green to gray - the whole thin. Albedo puts it on, and it turns red. ALBEDO: Sorry, Ben. Have a nice...time. Albedo pops up the core of the Ultimatrix, and flicks through, Big Chill, Humungosaur, Goop, Echo Echo, Heatblast, Toepick, Atomix, Spitter, until he finds Clockwork. ALBEDO: Goodbye. Albedo slams down the core, and flashes red. When the red subsides, he is still Albedo, but the Ultimatrix has Azmuth sitting on it, and two Plumbers are behind Albedo, grabbing his shoulders. AZMUTH: Did you really think I would give Ben a Master Control without monitoring everything that happens through the Ultimatrix. Azmuth removes the Ultimatrix and throws it to Ben. AZMUTH: You're going to jail for a long time, Albedo. ALBEDO: When I get my revenge, instead of making you watch, I will turn into a Pyronite- BEN: Heatblast. ALBEDO: Shut. It. Anyway, when I get my revenge, I will turn into a Pyronite, and turn you into ashes. How do you feel about tha- His gloating is cut short by the Plumbers teleporting him away. AZMUTH: Let's go, Ben. I'll take you back to Bellwood. Oh, and by the way... They teleport into the lunch room, where Max, Gwen and Kevin are. AZMUTH: I'll let you keep Master Control. MAX: Azmuth? What happened? Where's Albedo? GWEN: Ben? Are you okay? KEVIN: What happened? You okay, dude. BEN: I'm fine, we're fine. Albedo's been arrested by the Plumbers. Max's Info Pad bleeps, and he looks at it. MAX: Confirmed. Subject 00010: Albedo, arrested a minute ago. BEN: Oh, he won't like being given that number! AZMUTH: Yes, very. Anyway, Albedo planned to take the Ultimatrix, wipe Ben from history, destroy Professor Paradox, defeat you three and the Plumbers, and take over the universe. Oh well. Goodbye! Azmuth teleports away. BEN: Yes! Master Control! Now it's really Hero Time! Characters Protagonists Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Tennyson Max Tennyson] Kevin Levin Azmuth Antagonists Albedo SixSix Ultimatrix Aliens Rath Ultimate RathCategory:Episodes